1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a first polynucleotide including at least two complementary regions that are complementary to a target nucleic acid and have a reverse configuration, a second polynucleotide complementary to the first polynucleotide, and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of amplifying nucleic acids include extending a nucleotide sequence from the 3′-terminal of a primer in the presence of a nucleic acid polymerase. The primer includes a sequence complementary to that of a target nucleic acid. To extend nucleotide sequences, primers and target nucleic acids need to be specifically and stably hybridized with each other. The stability of the hybridized product of nucleic acids is known to be proportionate to the length of a complementary sequence. Meanwhile, if the length of a primer increases, the length of a target nucleic acid to be amplified shortens. Therefore, there is still a need to develop a polynucleotide that is specifically and stably binding to a target nucleic acid and increases the length of an amplified target nucleic acid.